<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adora in Wonderland by WildTime20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013730">Adora in Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTime20/pseuds/WildTime20'>WildTime20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, F/F, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTime20/pseuds/WildTime20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora wakes up in another universe where logic and order make no sense, and everyone she knows is different. Can she find a way back home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora cracked her eyes open and took in the lovely sight of an orange flower. Looking around she saw more flowers just like it. <em>How nice,</em> she thought to herself.</p><p>She got up and stretched, yawning as her mind processed things. She was suddenly aware that she was wearing a fancy outfit; black boots that reach just below her knees, cream colored pants, a white button up shirt, and a royal blue jacket that looks like her red one, her hair was tied with a black bow.</p><p>Adora got up and looked around, she was in a clearing in a forest, surrounded by colorful flower patches. It looked-<em> felt </em>different from Etheria. </p><p>"Heh." She chuckled to herself. "This is kind of a cool dream."</p><p>She took it upon herself to explore the colorful wooded area. </p><p>Branches that bore various leaves grew from twisting branches, as light filtered through them. Adora stared in wonder as a path she didn't see before twisted and turned to a place to be discovered. She practically skipped down the gravelly path, eager for adventure.</p><p>The path soon broke off into many other paths, signs pointed into directions that didn't even direct to a path. The letters were unrecognizable, pure gibberish.</p><p>Adora just shrugged and walked along the path that said "Ctaar."</p><p>The sky grew darker and darker, branches soon became bare and a light fog hugged the ground. It was cold, Adora could see her breath, and she hugged her arms. A branch snapped and she looked for the source, but the sound bouncing off of trees made it hard to locate the source. She could feel eyes on her and she panicked. Adora looked back to try and go the way she came, but the path was gone. So she moved forward, picking up the pace to a quick brisk walk.</p><p>More branches snapped and the fog got thicker, Adora went faster and faster, the path vanished from her sight and she kept moving forward.</p><p>Then the signs were back. Adora was where she was before, the branched off paths all looked the same.</p><p>"It would be difficult to find your way around if all the paths were like this." She said to herself.</p><p>"Y'know," Said a voice behind her, "It's not that difficult if you just payed attention to the signs."</p><p>"Who's there?" Adora called.</p><p>"Now there's an interesting question." The familiar voice chuckled. Adora gasped as the voice revealed herself from the shadows, sitting on top of a tree. "Hey, Adora."</p><p>"Catra?" </p><p>Catra frowned at the name. "No, I'm the Cheshire Cat!"</p><p>She grinned slyly at the last part. Her attire was different from what she usually wore. Cuffs with fuzz encircled her wrists and ankles and were striped.</p><p>"Well, then, 'Cheshire Cat,' how do I find my way?" Adora said with a scoff and a hand on her hip.</p><p>"That depends on where you want to go."</p><p>"How do I know where I want to go if I don't know the places I can go?"</p><p>"Hmm." Catra said with a purr. "That depends on where you want to go." She disappeared off of the branch and reappeared behind a cautious Adora. "If you want to go left, then I'd suggest you don't. If you think going right is ideal, it's a horrible plan."</p><p>"That... doesn't make any sense." Adora said, slowly backing away from an advancing Catra.</p><p>"To you, maybe. But I'd probably follow the light posts." She flicked her tail under Adora's nose. Adora looked the way her tail moved and saw a path lined with lights that was definitely not there before. Catra winked and said, "See you around, Adora."</p><p>And with that she vanished miraculously.</p><p>Adora blinked and looked around for Catra, before taking her advice and following the path. A quick glance at the sign she saw it said "Wob tin Merm."</p><p>She continued down the hazy dream-like path.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Mad Case of Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Down the hazy path Adora went. It was very bright, though she couldn't make out a sun. </p>
<p>She suddenly heard footsteps and looked to see a parallel path that joined the path she was on a little ways ahead. Entrapta was running along the parallel path, her clothes looked more fancy as well and her hair looked more like large, long ears.</p>
<p>"Entrapta!" Adora greeted and ran behind her, still on the separate paths.</p>
<p>Entrapta just turned to Adora with a worried expression on her face as she practically shouted, "No time! I have somewhere to be!" She then proceeded to run ahead until she was out of sight.</p>
<p>Adora was even more confused, this wasn't like any dream she had before. She just shrugged and continued down the path.</p>
<p>Eventually she came across a long table that was covered in variating tea sets, all mashed together in random order, like no one cared to match them. There was also a lot of chairs, but only three were occupied by more familiar faces.</p>
<p>Sea Hawk was wearing a tall top hat and a jacket with patches sewn on that don't match. Mermista also had a top hat, but long blue ears protruded from its sides. Double Trouble was also wearing fancy clothing, but the most recognizable thing they had on was a face of boredom.</p>
<p>They all turned their heads as Adora walked up to the table and Sea Hawk rose up from his seat, arms spread wide in some sort of greeting.</p>
<p>"HELLOOOOOOO!" He greeted.</p>
<p>"Oh boy," Double Trouble said, looking down at their cup of tea. "More guests."</p>
<p>"Hatter," Mermista said looking at Sea Hawk. "If you start another shanty I swear-"</p>
<p>"No! Of course not, my dear. Just a little greeting for our guest!" He then proceeded to walk down the long table, knocking over pots and cups to greet Adora. "Hello, madam, and what might your name be?"</p>
<p>"Sea Hawk, it's me. Adora?" She shrugged.</p>
<p>Everyone just raised an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>"I have no idea who this 'Sea Hawk' fellow is. <em>I,</em> however, am the Mad Hatter." He bowed low, moving his leg behind him and knocking over more silverware. "And you must be here for tea!"</p>
<p>Adora was then pushed into a chair by Mermista, who she didn't notice come up behind her. She sat across Double Trouble, who looked like they've heard the two other talking all day. A tea cup was placed in front of her and Sea Hawk poured sugar into it.</p>
<p>"So, what brings you to Wonderland, Adora?" He said as he continued to pour.</p>
<p>"Wonderland?" <em>An interesting name for a dream, </em>she thought, <em>Wonderland.</em></p>
<p>"It's a place of wonder." Mermista said.</p>
<p>Sea Hawk stopped pouring the now overfilled cup of sugar to speak in his extravagant way. "Why, I could sing a shanty to explain everything! Well-"</p>
<p>"Don't!" Double Trouble shouted, "If you sing one more time I'm going to throw hot tea on you."</p>
<p>The two stared at each other until Sea Hawk took on his classic pose that signaled him about to sing, inhaling to brace for a musical number. Double Trouble took action and threw a fairly large teapot. Sea Hawk counter attacked by flinging a plate, which landed on Mermista's tea cup and splashed her face. </p>
<p>This caused all three of the others to start throwing things at each other. Adora tried grabbing their attention and yelling but nothing was working. She knocked over a candle that was definitely not there before. Soon a fire rose on top of the table. At least the others aren't fighting anymore.</p>
<p>"Oh! Someone beat me to setting the table on fire!" Sea Hawk said.</p>
<p>The fire was starting to get out of control, spreading to the grass below it and engulfing the tablecloth.</p>
<p>"Hang on," Adora said thinking of a plan. "For the honor of Grayskull!" She raised her arm attempting to summon her sword to try and help. Nothing happened.</p>
<p>Adora breathed in and out in an attempt to calm down, <em>of course nothing happened, this is a dream. At least that gives me another idea.</em></p>
<p>She reached into the fire in an attempt to grab a teapot to fetch water. The heat singed the hair on her arms and she winced in pain. That's when she realized this wasn't a dream. It was some kind of warped universe that seemed like one.</p>
<p>She retracted her arm and stumbled backwards in shock. The other three had disappeared to wherever else so Adora continued down another path, away from the growing flames.</p>
<p>She cradled her arms as she pondered possible answers to her predicament.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shoots and Ladders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry I didn't post earlier! I was busy with school work, but now I'm back!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora contemplated while cradling her arm and inspected her wounds. There were burned holes in the jacket sleeve.</p><p>This world was like another world, but some people knew her name and others didn't. And the fact that no one knew their own names, stating that they were not what they are. Not to mention things disappearing and reappearing, sometimes making her think she was going in circles. She felt like she was going insane.</p><p>She was so lost in thought Adora didn't realize she was in front of a house. It looked small and cosy, with pink shutters and a straw roof. Smoke was coming from the chimney which means someone was home.</p><p>She went through the small gate and went down the short path. Adora barely tapped the door when it floor open and smacked her in the face.</p><p>Entrapta dashed down the path and past the gate screaming about how she was late. Adora just huffed, already exhausted from the day. She knew she couldn't catch up to her if she tried.</p><p>Instead she went through the open door and took a look around. Everything that was outside matched everything inside, the cute aesthetic and the pink color.</p><p>Adora went into the kitchen to find some food, opening the door revealed that Entrapta was still the same in some sense: tiny food littered the shelves, from small bottles of liquid to tiny bite-sized cookies.</p><p>The bottles had labels that said "Drink Me" and the cookies had "Eat Me" written in frosting. Curious, Adora took one of each.</p><p>She headed up some stairs that led to a cozy looking bedroom. There was a vanity with all sorts of trinkets. A pair of white gloves, some perfume bottles, and no surprise were there gears and springs on it as well.</p><p>Adora looked herself up and down in the mirror, sitting down to see what else she could find. She withdrew the tiny bottle from her pocket and eyed it. It just looked like water, but it could very well be some poison. She shrugged and uncorked it.</p><p>She took a small sip and tasted the flavor on her tongue. A surprise hiccup racked through her chest, and another, and another!</p><p>She stood up to see if she could walk it off back on the path, but her head banged against the ceiling. </p><p>"Um, is the room shrinking?" She asked herself, "Or am I growing!"</p><p>Suddenly a powerful hiccup shook through her and she was stuck in the house, limbs protruding from the windows out front and her face barely contained in the window of what used to be the bedroom. Adora coughed as all the dust from the debris cleared. She gingerly reached up and opened the window for more air and room. As she gasped and coughed, she heard a familiar voice shout in surprise nearby.</p><p>"Serpent!" Spinnerella cried, "SERPENT!"</p><p>"Spinnerella? No, I'm not a serpent-" Adora tried calming her down, but Spinnerella had started blasting wind in her face.</p><p>She saw Netossa run down the path to aid her lover. "Pigeon! What's wrong?" She cried out.</p><p>"There's a serpent after our nest! Our eggs!" Spinnerella shouted.</p><p>"Pigeon... that's a giant person in a house." Netossa said blankly.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Don't worry, my love, I'm glad you're well enough to take care of our eggs."</p><p>Adora looked to said nest for the eggs and only saw three faces. Rogelio, Kyle, and Lonnie all sat in the nest silently and looked like they were ready to jump out of the tree. Adora almost laughed when she realized they were dressed as eggs.</p><p>Spinnerella and Netossa both greeted yet <em>another </em>face she knew. Scorpia put her elbows on the wall and rested her face on top of her claws.</p><p>"Heya guys!" She called, "What are you up to?"</p><p>"There's a giant face in the window." Netossa pointed up to Adora.</p><p>"Oh, well that's not good! I don't think the white rabbit will be too pleased about a face in her house." Scorpia ran around to enter through the gate and placed a ladder that was propped against the house in front of the window. She climbed up the ladder as Netossa balanced it for her. "Well, hello, face in the window!"</p><p>"I'm Adora," She decided to introduce herself. Again.</p><p>"Well, hi! I hope you don't mind me asking, but you wouldn't happen to have a cookie on you, do you?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah actually." Adora pulled out the now tiny cookie that says "Eat Me."</p><p>"Okay, I want you to eat about half of it. Go on."</p><p>Adora did as Scorpia insisted and carefully split the cookie in two and ate one half. Soon she shrank until she could now move around the house freely. She bound out of the front door to thank Scorpia only to find she was about seven feet tall.</p><p>"Oh, whoops!" Scorpia chuckled to herself. "I guess I miscalculated the amount needed." She put the ladder back and looked inside the now destroyed house. Scorpia decided to herself that it would be a great time cleaning up.</p><p>Adora caught a glimpse of a cat tail over the wall, so she simply walked over and peered over the wall. Catra squeaked in surprise that a giant Adora was looming over her.</p><p>"Have you been following me?" Adora asked and crossed her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>